


How to catch a Fake AH member

by TheWanderingOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingOne/pseuds/TheWanderingOne
Summary: You're an assassin hired to do the impossible: Take out the Fake AH crewMy first time posting in over a year. It's been a hella crazy year but reading some of the fan fic here has inspired me to pick up some of my unfinished stories and to finish them. I hope you enjoy this one, it's a work in progress.





	How to catch a Fake AH member

I'd be given a task that most deemed impossible to complete. The cock bites wanted me to take out 6 people. The notorious Fake AH crew. Lately they'd been a little too out of control and the leaders of the cock bites had had enough and wanted them gone altogether, even though the leader of the fakes had been a leader of cock bites in the beginning. Nevertheless, I had accepted and was now figuring out how to bring down the most well known crew in Los Santos. I'd been given a file with all the information anyone had on them. It was a pretty thin file but I took the time to look over each member and study them. Mugshots, police records, any tiny details were all in there.  
  
Who was I? A ghost, a whisper in the wind, one of those 'You don't find me, I find you' kind of people. I didn't belong to any crew nor had any known associates. If we were ever to meet, you'd never know the things I've done. You'd ever know I've been hired by some big criminals to take other ones out or just to gather information for an upcoming heist. Never would any blame fall at my feet, that was my only condition. The second I felt like I was being targeted, my previous employer would receive a not so nice warning from me to step up and get the heat off me. So how do you obtain my services? It's not like you can just look me up on the internet and bam, there I am otherwise everyone could come looking for me. But I can find you on the internet, if you leave me the right kind of message. One that seems out of the ordinary but still blends in. I'll give you an example. 'My mum makes the best food in world. She shops at the convenience store on 5th street at around 7 in the evening every Wednesday. Man her food rules!'. Leave that on Bleeter.biz and I'll see that someone will be by a payphone next to that store at 7pm on wednesday. I'll call you on a burner phone and tell you an address to send your information to. I'm not traceable so don't even try it.  
  
All but one of the fakes had their faces shown so locating them shouldn't be much of an issue. There was the one with the skull mask and no information on him, a blank file. I do love a challenge. I had to decide how to gather more information so I stood a better chance at taking them out. The file did mention a club they visit after ever heist as a celebration. But surely if this was common knowledge, wouldn't they constantly be on edge that someone could target them in the club? There had to be something more to it. After a bit of research, it turns out the fakes own the club and that there's a mutual understanding between other crews about attacking each other's properties. You want to settle a fight, you take it to the outskirts of the city. If the cops have lost sight of them for over 2 hours, they're no longer allowed to go after them. Sidestepping that problem, it turns out there's a guest list you have to put your name on so they can background check you before you can even enter the club. Since I grew up in Los Santos and have a civilian life, I had nothing to be worried about. One of the leaders of the cock bites had mentioned the fakes would be heisting in 3 days time so I put my name of the guest list for the next week so it didn't seem out of the blue. Now all I had to do was to go clothes shopping and make sure I looked stunning enough to attract the attention of my targets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a short one. I have this one and the next one written from over a year ago, the ones after that are newly written.


End file.
